


Le Lis Fleuri

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juleka + Rose Forever [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette and her friends found that Rose is having a baby so they planned a party.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose said "Juleka"

"What is it"

"I'm hungry"

"Let me get from the fridge"

"I want Macarons"

"Can it wait until i'm awake"

"Please" Rose gave Juleka the cute puppy look

"Fine"

When Juleka went home from grocery shopping, she notice something.

"Juleka"

"What"

"I-i'm pregnant"

Juleka's jaw dropped

Later that night, Rose and Juleka invited their families.

Juleka said "We have good news"

Rose said "We're having a baby"

"That's wonderful!?"

Rose's dad's jaw dropped

Rose's mom said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

They invited everyone to Rose's baby shower well expect for Chloe, Sabrina and Lila.

Marinette made a baby mobile.

Adrien knits the baby clothes.

Nino writes a song.


End file.
